¿Por qué lloras?
by Idrys
Summary: ¡Lean y dejen R&R PLEASE!


Espero que les guste este song-fic,lo he echo con todo mi cariño,pero porfavor dejenme reviews!Es como si estuviera yo metida dentro de los personajes,asi que lo describiré todo desde su punto de vista,¿ok?bueno,lo dicho,espero que les guste..blablabla...dejenme reviews...blablabla...aqui está:

¿Porqué lloras?

Estoy sentada en una incómoda silla del aeropuerto,mirando al vacío.Me voy,me voy para siempre,para no volver...por supuesto,nadie lo sabía,pero a lo mejor,cambiando de nombre y de país me conseguia olvidar de él...algo que no he conseguido en los 6 años después de que se fuera...y no será porque no lo he intentado...no,definitivamente no es por eso.Supongo que será porque se supone que todavia estamos juntos,pero ya no me llama,ni manda lechuzas...y me preunto:¿porqué se habrá ido a estudiar a América?auí las escuelas de aurores son también buenas...es incomprensible el porqué se fue...no quiero pensar en él...no quiero...pero mi subconsciente no me hace caso...¡no porfavor!no quiero sentir otra vez la presión y el picor en la garganta,esa sensación que sólo se siente justo antes de que las lágrimas comienzen a brotar de tus ojos...no quiero sentirlo..no quiero,pero eso no implica que no lo sienta...otra vez.Otra vez vuelve a doler el corazón,otra vez las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos,otra vez esa presión en la garganta...y otra vez me siento como la chica más desgraciada.Otra vez siento el peso de mi alma atormentada por su marcha...una marcha que más bien parece una huida...

Yo quise imaginar que sabría esperar..  
Engañándome sin mas...   
Siento tanta soledad que no veo ya el final  
De esta eterna ansiedad...

Comienzo a despertarme lentamente,después de un sueño atormentado y lleno de pesadillas...¡se la estaban llevando!no,eso era sólo un sueño...menos mal...comienzo a respirar pausada y tranquilamente,dejo fluir las emociones y preocupaciones,pero no me hacen caso.No se van,se quedan conmigo atormentándome,y sé que hasta que no vuelva no se irán..pero ahora no puedo volver,es imposile,estoy en un momento cumbre de mi preparación para enfrentar a Voldemort...aunque me duela,aunque me desgarre el alma con sólo pensar en ella,debo quedarme,es importante...¿más importante que ella,dice una voz en mi interior.No lo sé...desde luego que no he podido olvidarla en 6 años,desde luego que he llorado por las noches,desde luego que he notado el peso de mi alma,pero debo salvar a la humanidad de Voldemort...hasta que él no se vaya yo no podré respirar tranquilo,no podré vivir feliz...Eso no lo sabes,volvió a decir la voz.Resulta irritante pensar que podria estar allí con ella...¿y porqué no me contesta a las cartas?será porque no habré enviado lechuzas...a ella,a Ron y a Hermione,y ninguno me ha contestado...tal vez sea esa otra razón por la que no he vuelto,porque a veces siento que ya se han olvidado de mi... y me duele,no puedo soportar el dolor que inunda mi alma...debo escapar...

Porque sin tu amor me derrumbo  
soy solo carne y huesos yo sin ti  
No me salvare esperándote  
Un minuto sin tu amor  
Es un infierno en mi interior  
Y me derrumbo...

Me dirigo al cuarto de baño del aeropuerto.Antes,cuando se me han saltado las lágrimas,una señora que estaba embarazada a veido a preguntarme..y no quiero que eso pase otra vez.Necesito estar sola...el vuelo sale a las 20:00,quedan todavia 6 horas...no me apetece ni comer,estoy desganada...llego al cuarto de baño y me encierro en un váter.Me siento y,sin querer,las lágrimas pugnan por salir de mis ojos...y lo consiguen.¿Por qué el amor duele tanto?Deberia doler menos,esto es horrible,un dolor inmenso se apodera de mi..no me deja respirar siquiera...quiero salvarme,pero sé que la única manera de hacerlo será estando a su lado...llueve en mi interior,hay una tormenta de lágrimas,dolor y sufrimiento.Llueve desde hace 6 años,y no veo la razón por la cual la tormenta debería amainar.Si no lo ha echo antes,¿por qué ahora?

La distancia entre los dos hace fuerte nuestro amor  
sin olvido ni rencor  
por favor que acabe pronto esta pesadilla cruel  
que hace perder mi control. 

La distancia no me ha echo olvidarla,no me ha echo olvidar su brillante pelo rojo,sus hermosos ojos castaños,su ardiente piel...las sensaciones que sentía cuando ella me tocaba vuelven a mi mente como un fantasma,como un fantasma que no se va...y de pronto me acuerdo de algo:el fantasma que habita en su casa...y sonrio.Recuerdo los últimos dias que pasé allí,en La Madriguera.Días de amor,dias de comprensión,dias de amistad,dias de apoyo incondicional...y recuerd el olor de la comida,de su habitación,de su pelo..no puedo estar más tiempo así,los añoro tanto...necesito estar alli,pero no puedo...¿o si?

Porque sin tu amor me derrumbo  
soy solo carne y huesos yo sin ti  
No me salvare esperándote  
Un minuto sin tu amor  
Es un infierno en mi interior..  
Y me derrumbo.

Recuerdo cómo empezó todo,y no puedo evitar sonreir.Esos dias siempre tendrán un lugar en mi memoria...

FLASH BACK

El aire agitaba mi pelo,revolviéndolo.Era un cálido dia de junio.Ya habian pasado los exámenes y todos los estudiantes estaban celebrandolo.Todos...menos ella.Ella se encontraba en el lago,disfrutando todo lo posible de la cálida noche de junio.Sus notas eran buenas,tenia todo lo que podia desear...menos a él.Habia intentado estar con él,pero él nunca se habia fijado en ella.Había intentado olvidarle,pero tampoco lo habia conseguido.El sufrimiento marchitaba su belleza,marchittaba su alma,marchitaba todo su ser.¿Pero qué iba a hacer?nunca se fijaría en ella,tenia que asumirlo...

Mientras,en la sala común,Harry estba charlando con Ron y Hermione,mejor dicho,escuchaba,porque no hablaba.Se sentía mal,mal por haber desaprovechado su oportunidad,por haber frustrado su único intento de ser feliz.¿Y si se declaraba?era una idea un poco arriesgada pero...por intertarlo...a lo mejor ella todavia sentia algo,¿no?se levantó de la butaca para ir en busca suya,pero Ron y Hermione los detenieron.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A...dar una vuelta.

-Harry,sabes que está prohibido salir por la noche.

-Bueno,de todas maneras no creo que me expulsen,porque dentro de una semana nos vamos para siempre...

-Ya lo sé,Harry,pero no seas imprudente.-replicó Hermione.

-Vamos Herms,¡¡¡¡tengo que salir!

-No.

-Vamos Herms,ni que fueras su...

-¡Ya lo sé Ron!pero no quiero que le pase algo malo...

-Asi que le prefieres a él antes que a mi,¿no?.-contestó Ron molesto.

-Cómo puedes decir eso tonto...yo sólo tengo ojos para ti...-le dio un beso muy profundo,y Harry,aprovechando que ninguno de los dos estaba mirando,se escabulló por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

¿Dónde podia estar?en las cocinas...no,en los terrenos...puede ser.Se dirigió hacia allí corriendo,intentando convencerse a si mismo de que no pasaba nada,de que no hari el ridiculo...pero en cuanto la vio sentada cerca del lago,se desvanecieron todas sus esperanzas.Sin embargo,siguió adelante,se agachó y cogió a la pelirroja por la cintura.

Ginny sintió cómo un escalofrio recorria su cuerpo al notar cómo unas suaves manos le sujetaban la cintura.Pensó que esa sensació sólo se la podia provocar Harry,pero también se dijo que era imposible que él estuviera allí en ese momento.Se giró lentamente,para quedar cara a cara con el chico que le robaba el sueño.

-Harry...¿qué haces aquí,-preguntó suavemente mientras sentía a su corazón latir rápidamente.Estaban muy cerca,más cerca que nunca,pero ella no se separó ni permitió que la soltara.

-Verás Ginny..yo queria decirte algo.-consiguió decir el chico sin quedarse demasiado embobado en los ojos de la joven.

-¿Y bien?.-preguntó Ginny con dulzura.

-Estoo...yo...

-¿Si?

-Quizás creas que estoy loco o algo de eso,pero tengo que decirte que te amo.-se puso rojo,pero no dejó de mirar a Ginny para ver la reacción de ésta.Sin embago,la pelirroja estaba un poco bastante impresionada.Una de dos,o estaba soñando o era verdad que Harry se le habia declarado.Se pellizcó en el brazo y pestañeó varias veces,por lo que comprobaba era realidad lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Bueno,¿qué dices?.-Ginny no podia hablar,sólo podia dejar que las lágrimas recorrienran sus mejillas una vez más.

-¿Por qué lloras?.-preguntó Harry preocupado.Ginny consiguió decir algo.

-Porque te amo.-consiguió decir con voz entrecortada.Harry al abrazó con fuerza,sintiendo el corazón de la chica contra el suyo,aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello...se separaron lentamente,para encontrarse con la mirada del otro a escasos milimetros de distancia.Harry no aguantó más y la besó.Dulcemente,intentando transmitir todo su amor a la chica de rojos cabellos.A Ginny le parecia que estaba en el cielo,se sentía reconfortada,tranquila,feliz...

FIN FLASH BACK

Al recordar esto,la chica no pudo contener otra vez las lágrimas.Habia sido tan feliz...volvió a su asiento,a esperar que su avión saliera y todo eso terminara.

Y me consume sin piedad pensar que un día volverás  
sentir tu piel y abrazar todo tu ser ..  
y me derrumbo  
soy solo carne y huesos yo sin ti  
no me salvare esperándote  
un minuto sin tu amor es un infierno en mi interior  
y me derrumbo...

Harry se hallaba en el aeropuerto de Nueva un avión,ya lo habia decidido.Siempre habia tenido decisiones rápidas y descabelladas,pero hasta el momento no le habian salido muy mal.Esperaba que esa vez fuera igual a la anterior...Tomó el avión,que tardó 2 horas,por lo tanto llegó a las 19:50,aproximadamente.Caminaba por el aeropuerto,buscando la salida.Por fin estaba allí.Pronto volveria a verla,lo presentía.De repente la vio.Su inconfundible pelo rojo,su inconfundible cuerpo..estaba de espladas,asi que consiguió acercarse sin que le viera.Al estar tan cerca,pudo notar que estba llorando.La cogió por la cintura y le dio la vuelta suavemente.

Cogería su avion pronto,ya lo habian anunciado,asi que se levantó de su asiento buscando la puerta de embarque.Las lágrimas no se cansaban de recorrer sus mejillas,y ella ya no tenia fuerzas para impedirlo.Notó que alguien la cogía de la cintura y volvió a sentir mil sensaciones arremolinándose en su interior.No podia ser él...unas manos le dieron la vuelta suavemente,quedando cara a cara...

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque te amo.-los dos jóvenes se fundieron en el tan esperado abrazo,Estaban en medio de la terminal,la gente los rodeaba,pero para ellos nadie existia,salvo ellos mismos.Se separaron y se besaron,sintiendo por fin la felicidad y la alegria que les habia faltado desde que se separaron.

La canción es de David Bisbal y se titula :Me derrumbo.Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
